


Where I Stand

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-12
Updated: 2002-11-12
Packaged: 2019-04-29 07:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: Jayne has a visitor.





	Where I Stand

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

 

Where I Stand

## Where I Stand

### by James Walkswithwind

Where I Stand 

Jayne sat on his bunk, leaning back against the padded headboard. He'd stuffed it with scraps of wool he'd stolen from an abandoned campsite some twelve landings back. It made the bunk almost comfy, and the room almost nice. There were still half a dozen things he'd have done to it if he'd had the means to make it homey. But comforts weren't high on his list, so he let most of the room undone, but for the bed, and the workshelves. 

Everything he did have extra went towards keeping his armory in shape. A merc traveled by the skills and the tools he brought to bear, not by how well he could decorate his bunkroom. A merc without any weapons was a thug -- fistcuffs or bruisers, and Jayne knew he could win most fist fights but didn't really care for trying. You ended up with broken bones that way, and eventually even the best hand-to-handers were too broke to do a thing. 

A merc who relied on his weapons was as good as his weapons, even when he was too old to stand. If Jayne had nothing else, he had an array of guns and rifles and a few other things he didn't like to use, but would. 

He had no illusions about the usefulness he brought to the ship. The captain had hired him to save his and his first officer's asses -- a move Jayne approved of in general, as well as in specific because it had given him a better job. This room, for another thing -- it was his, his alone, and it was as huge as the front room in his grand-daddy's place back home. 

It still made him freak out every time he walked through his door and didn't see any hordes of sisters running through the room, or hear any shouting from his aunts or mother from the other room , wanting whatever he'd brought home or demanding to know where his father or uncles were. 

A room this size ought be filled with people, but it wasn't, and Jayne was beginning to admit that he kinda liked it that way. He lay on his bunk now, knowing that he could have gone back into the ship and found some of the crew. They all tended to meet for dinner at the same time, just for the companionship, and afterwards they'd tend to drift off in twos and threes until it was time to turn in. But nobody ever said anything when someone opted to be alone, and Jayne, often as not, did so. 

Wasn't like there was much to talk about with the rest of the crew that hadn't already been said a hundred times. In a merc camp, things were different. Leisure time was spent arguing, fighting, playing games of chance -- staying sharp and in shape as well as trying to bolster their own standings in the group by beating the pants off the other guys. A good way to pad your paycheck, taking it from the other guys. 

They didn't do things like that, here. The closest they came was their games on the deck, and those were just to break up the boredom and give everyone a change in whatever exercise routine they had. Jayne loved it, still missed the wagers that should have gone on, on the side. He didn't know if it would have gone in his favour -- like as not, he ended up on Wash's team, and that meant, like as not, losing. 

He laughed to himself. He ought to find a set of rules that let them play three teams, against each other. Maybe he could grab himself Zoe as a teammate and they could whoop everybody else's asses. 

A knock on his door startled him, and Jayne sat up and stared at it for a few seconds before he called, "Yeah?" 

The door was pushed open and the doc stood there, glaring down at him. 

"What?" The doc had never once set foot inside Jayne's room. Rarely even banged on the door, delivering some news or another about something the ship had found, or call him to a meeting the captain decided needed having. 

Now the doc just stared at him, arms crossed and giving him that prissy little annoyed expression. He was mad about something, which was nothing new and nothing Jayne was really bothered about. 

When the doc just kept standing there looking at him, Jayne raised an eyebrow. "You figured on admiring the scenery? I've been told it can be relaxing, watching a thing of beauty." He grinned as Simon just glared more. 

"You think you're...so funny?" he finally managed, sounding like a 16 year old boy at his first public speaking, all hands and tongue and no grace in between. 

"I reckon I am," Jayne said, enjoying this rather a lot. Baiting the doc had been an unexpected pleasure, since the Cap'n had brought him and his sister on board. 

"I'm tired of it," the doc announced, his anger sort of melting away as he stood up straight. 

"Oh?" Jayne smirked. "I'll be sure and stop, then." He laughed. Was it his fault the man was so _easy_ to wind up? 

"Those...comments you make at dinner," Simon began, half-gesturing with one hand towards the kitchen, as though Jayne might not know what he meant by 'at dinner'. 

"They're funny," Jayne replied. 

"I'm tired of it." 

"Everybody _else_ laughed," Jayne said, still smiling. They had, too -- they always did. Sometimes he noticed Kaylee sort of looking at him, out of the corner of her eye -- when she wasn't looking at Simon, himself. But that didn't bother Jayne. He wasn't scared of a slip of a girl, no matter how machine-smart she was. 

"I'm aware of how...effective your wit is," Simon replied, suddenly not seeming nearly as angry as he had been trying to be when he first showed up. "But I'm not going to be the evening's entertainment, any longer." 

"Who should I pick on, then?" Jayne sat forward, grinning. 

His jaw nearly dropped when the doc stepped inside Jayne's room. Two steps, and he was inside, and he was looking at Jayne like he didn't even notice that Jayne wasn't backing down to his little demands. Was it his fault Simon couldn't take a joke? Hell, everybody else could. 

Jayne blinked, and he was leaning back as Simon just kept walking closer. Finally, the doc was hovering over him, right up against his bunk, and towering down. 

"What?" Jayne demanded, and he wished he'd been able to say it without sounding stupid. He glared up, but the doc didn't seem to care. 

Simon put a hand out, laid it on Jayne's shoulder, and shoved. Jayne went down and backwards, hard. Before he could scramble back up, Simon had his knee on the edge of Jayne's bunk and his hand on Jayne's collar. 

"What the--" 

"Be quiet." Simon was glaring at him, now -- hard eyes that Jayne hadn't ever seen before. Not from _him_. Not the soft, awkward, silly man he found such a irresistible target. 

Jayne moved and started to grab Simon's hand to shove him away, but Simon brought his other hand down. 

As though _that_ were gonna make him roll over and be nice? he laughed. "You think I'm gonna--" 

Simon didn't remove either of his hands. "Be quiet." 

"And why should I?" He wondered how red the doc would blush if Jayne yelled. If he didn't yell, but told everyone, tomorrow, what he had done? 

As an answer, Simon moved his hand again. Jayne didn't even blink when his body reacted -- he never minded that he liked being touched, never had minded being touched by a man. 

If Simon was trying to shock or embarrass him, it was sure not gonna work. 

"You think you can do that again?" he taunted, shifting his hips a bit. See how far he got before the doc realised his bluff was called, and bolted. 

"No," was all he said, and Jayne was about to laugh and ask him what he wanted to keep this quiet. 

Then the doc's hands were both moving, and moving fast, and Jayne's pants were open and yanked down, and there was a hand sliding under his ass. He got as far as a yelp -- Simon's hands were damned cold, and was that supposed to be a joke? But moving backwards only rotated his ass upwards, and Simon had got one finger inside him, and was leaning over him, pressing his body down. 

Jayne couldn't move. 

Simon stared down, not blinking, not glaring, not doing anything at all. Watching him, maybe, but Jayne didn't know if he was seeing much. His hand was doing it all -- feeling around a little, but mostly just pushing inside him deeper. Jayne's cock was hard as it could have been, and he still wasn't embarrassed -- but he _was_ confused. This wasn't a game, unless the doc had bigger balls than any of them had suspected. 

"Legs up," Simon instructed, and Jayne lifted his legs. Simon kept his hand where it was, unfastening his trousers with his other hand then dipping his fingers into a shirt pocket. He brought them out and spread lube onto himself -- Jayne stared. Thought something about how prepared he was, but Simon was about to fuck him, and thinking was just over-rated when it came to things like that. 

"What--" he started to ask, and he hadn't even really meant to ask it, but it didn't matter because Simon removed his finger, and shoved himself inside. 

* * *

Jayne was lying on his bunk, half-asleep and half-naked. Pants still around his thighs, he didn't reckon he needed to bother either dressing or undressing. He could feel Simon behind him, and was about to roll over and wrap himself around him -- rewards of being well-fucked, was a cuddle for the night. 

He woke up when Simon crawled over him and out of bed. 

"Wha--?" Jayne opened his eyes, and saw Simon putting his clothes back in place, tugging at his shirt and tucking it in before fastening up his trousers. He'd hardly got undressed at all, despite how hard he'd fucked him. "You going?" he asked, stupidly. 

The doc just looked at him without anything on his face Jayne could read. Jayne pushed himself onto his elbows. 

"You can stay." Maybe they didn't do that sort of thing where Simon was from. Jayne never held to proprieties, though. Not usual ones, anyhow. 

Simon half-smiled. He didn't say anything, just ran a hand over his hair, and looked down at Jayne again. Then he turned, and left the room. 

Jayne lay there, staring at the door, for a good half-hour after he'd gone. 

the end 

#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to James Walkswithwind


End file.
